bluebushbabyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandidyoujust's CS rules
Ello! I'm mandidyoujust. I just picked a funny, random username. My pets will tell you all the rules! Hi! My name is Bluey. I know I'm a common pet, but I'm mandidyoujust's first one, so she won't let anyone offer for me. Anyway, she is also a COPPA player, but she has rules: let's see some of them! 1. No totally unfair trades. For example, never trade like this: http://www.chickensmoothie.com/trades/viewtrade.php?id=41313820 I have no idea what kind of trade that was. I'm sure it was a troller. ANYWAY 2. Dates matter! Even if it's very rare, don't go offering a 2013 pet for a 2009 pet. 3. Mandidyoujust will trade nearly anything for an OMG so rare. She has a Christmas zebra, a Halloween '09 Slepnir, Nick pets and more. 4. Look at pet's names that you want! They will sometimes say "NFT". If that's the case, don't offer for it! Enoch's turn! Hi, my name is Enoch. I am a dreamie of mandidyoujust's, and she worked hard to get me. A player named Lady Aime used to own me, but then she traded me to my new owner. Anyway, I'm here to tell you more rules. 4. Types of pets matter. For example, do not offer a rare rat for a rare dog unless the rat has much more value and an older date. 5. Mandidyoujust loves getting suggestions. But remember, she also likes sending them... 6. When my owner was young, she just added every pretty pet on her wishlist. So if you have over 2,000 pets that she wants, you'll need to know that over half of those she doesn't really want anymore. Hey, there! I'm Boom Shakalaka! Yeah, like my owner, we have funny names. I'm going to tell you the last rules before Patches shows you mandidyoujust's dreamies. 7. My owner likes store pets, but don't offer them for her other very rares unless it's another store pet. Older ones go before those. 8. Don't just cancel mandidyoujust's suggestions. She isn't asking for a free pet, she wants to know what you want from her in return for it. 9. Trade examples! Very rare=Very rare/4 good rares; Rare=Rare/5 good uncommons, etc. 10. Even if you have a dreamie that mandidyoujust wants, don't add bunches of stuff you want from her on a trade. Even though she'll want it, she will not accept if she has to overpay too much. 11. Last rule! Don't offer many commons and some uncommons for a very rare+ more! It's super unfair for mandidyoujust. Hello, my name's Patches! I'm here to tell you about mandidyoujust's dreamies. You don't need to know this, but it's just something that might help you figure out what she wants. List: *''Shima Luan Long-tailed wolf'' *''Malk Orange Cyberus'' *''Pickle/Cucumber'' *''Apple'' *''Flower'' *''Banana'' *''Lionblaze warrior cat'' *''Bluestar warrior cat'' *''Firestar warror cat'' *''Sandstorm warrior cat'' *''Heathertail warrior cat'' *''Jayfeather warrior cat'' *''Black/emerald eyed OMG so rare cat'' *''2013 OMG so rare holly-winged wolf'' *''2013 UR Bee'' *''Any toxic pet :P'' Anyway, that's it for my rules! Thanks, Bluey, Enoch, Boom Shakalaka and Patches! Trade fair, everyone!